


Мальчик и дроид

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dystopia, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Небольшой рассказ о дружбе мальчика и дроида.
Relationships: Droid Characters (Star Wars) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Als ein Mausdroide Freundschaft schloss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/749763) by Trios. 



> Римейк фанфика "Als ein Mausdroide Freundschaft schloss" авторства **Trios**.  
> Ссылка: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5fee00e2000c1bd41445a973/1/Als-ein-Mausdroide-Freundschaft-schloss
> 
> **Разрешение автора получено. Все изменения согласованы с автором.**
> 
> Все оригинальные персонажи принадлежат **Trios**. Как там говорится? I owe nothing.
> 
> Небольшой эксперимент в римейки. По сути это попытка художественного пересказа оригинального фанфика плюс небольшая доза отсебятины.
> 
> Фанфик можно читать как оридж. Ни одного канонного персонажа в сюжете нет.
> 
> Рассказ "Als ein Mausdroide Freundschaft schloss" ("Как дроид-мышь обрёл друга") представляет собой вбоквел к основной истории о Трауне и Мэрис под названием "Saboteure auf Lothal" ("Диверсанты на Лотале")  
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/d/5fb5ab84000c1bd43018f88f/Saboteure-auf-Lothal. Кому интересно, можно вооружиться гугл-переводчиком или немецко-русским словарём и почитать.
> 
> Таймлайн: середина 4 сезона сериала "Повстанцы."

Тёмные тучи, появившиеся из-за далёкого горного хребта, быстро наползали на небо. Короткий осенний день перетекал в вечер. Шёл мелкий моросящий дождь. От земли, покрытой сырыми, жухлыми листьями и пожелтевшей травой, поднимался холодный туман. Приближалась буря. Достойное завершение и без того ужасной недели!

Бо прошмыгнул сквозь дыру в ветхом заборе и оказался на опустевшей плантации. Фрукты с плодовых деревьев уже давно собрали, но острый глаз заметил в мокрой листве два затерявшихся джогана. В животе громко заурчало. Бо подобрал один из них и жадно вгрызся зубами в мякоть плода, слегка перебродившего, но всё ещё съедобного. Второй джоган слегка подгнил. Бо откусил небольшой кусок и сразу выплюнул его. В остатках мякоти возились отвратительные на вид жёлтые черви. Бо вытер губы рукавом и, задрав голову, подставил лицо дождю, чтобы прополоскать рот и немного попить. Это слегка притупило чувство голода.

…Он вырос на ферме в нескольких сотнях миль отсюда. Нэна, повариха преклонных лет, взявшая опеку над ним, рассказывала как-то, что его подкинули. Просто оставили свёрток у ворот большой фермы.

Жизнь – непростая штука. Все годы, что Бо себя помнил, ему приходилось работать, не разгибая спины. Ранний подъём, кормёжка нерфов, ремонт сельхозинвентаря и уборочных дроидов. После обеда – продажа фруктов на местном рынке Таркинтауна. Вечером – помощь Нэне в приготовлении ужина и в бесконечных заготовках на зиму.

Непросто на первый взгляд, но в той давней жизни хотя бы была определённость, уверенность в завтрашнем дне, а ещё чувство защищённости и любящая Нэна. Бо не был одинок. И чувство голода было ему незнакомо. Деньги, которые приносила работа на ферме, были смехотворно низкими по меркам Лотала, но это с лихвой компенсировалось крышей над головой и хорошей, настоящей едой.

Вечерами он мечтал о будущем. Воображал, как вырастет, покинет ферму и переедет жить в столицу. Он хотел работать в мастерской, чинить дроидов, набираться опыта и когда-нибудь открыть своё маленькое дело. Бо умел ремонтировать. Быстро заменить поломавшийся стабилизатор в старом флаере, починить манипуляторы у уборочных дроидов, собрать из двух старых гравициклов один новый – всё это давалось ему легко. Хозяин фермы часто говорил, что у него талант.

Но, какие бы планы Бо ни строил, он не мог покинуть Нэну. Она вырастила его. Теперь его долг – заботиться о ней. Ведь старость потихоньку брала своё. С каждым годом Нэна всё больше слабела. Бо старательно выполнял многие её обязанности, чтобы хозяин ничего не заметил.

Однако, пару лет назад у ворот фермы остановился имперский транспортник. Какой-то важный чиновник предложил хозяину выкупить ферму. Тот быстро согласился, не посмел перечить имперцу, и это повергло всех работников фермы в шок. Двое мужчин – сборщики урожая – упаковали свои пожитки и в тот же день отправились прочь. Бо и Нэна умоляли хозяина оставить их. Но тот оказался непреклонен.

Денег от продажи фермы хватило на покупку квартиры в столице. В новом доме не было места ни для старой поварихи, ни для подкидыша-подростка. Их обязанности взял на себя новенький обслуживающий дроид. Им с Нэной нашлась замена. Их просто вышвыривали на улицу.

Бывший хозяин сделал им прощальный подарок – отвёз в столицу. Из бескрайних степей выбраться пешком по бездорожью к какому-нибудь населённому пункту было весьма непросто. Пока они ехали, Бо заметил, что Империя массово выкупала частные сельхозугодья, но не понимал, зачем.

По прибытии в столицу хозяин выдал им расчёт и пожелал удачи. Несмотря на грусть из-за потери дома, Бо находился под впечатлением. Он никогда не был в таком большом городе. Ему казалось, что теперь они с Нэной смогут начать новую жизнь: увидят новых людей, познакомятся с инородцами, которых Бо видел лишь на экране ГолоНета, найдут работу в мастерской… Увы, детские мечты разбились о суровую действительность. Жизнь на ферме в сытости и безопасности несравнима с бродячей жизнью в большом городе.

В результате планомерного уничтожения Империей сельского хозяйства в столицу Лотала хлынул целый поток бывших работников ферм. Конкуренция даже за самую грязную, нелегальную работу была чудовищной. Нэне везде отказывали. И не только из-за её возраста и отсутствия прописки. Даже в самой захудалой забегаловке еду, как правило, готовили дроиды. Пожилой поварихе в этом новом мире просто не было места. Бо тоже преследовал отказ за отказом. Тринадцатилетнего мальчугана не воспринимали всерьёз и гнали подальше от любой мастерской.

Для старой Нэны всё происходящее стало настоящим ударом. В конце концов она проработала на ферме всю свою жизнь, а приспособиться к новой жизни не сумела. Она так и не смогла оправиться от шока.

Произошло самое страшное: они оказались на улице, без средств к существованию и крыши над головой. Одни. Брошенные, никому не нужные. Нэна умерла от голода спустя всего месяц. Бо даже не смог похоронить её по-человечески.

В тот же вечер имперские солдаты забрали его в приют. Отвратительное, страшное место, куда свозили беспризорных детей со всего Лотала. Да, здесь была какая-никакая еда и спальное место, но Бо чувствовал себя здесь лишним. Он никогда не ходил в школу, не умел играть в гравбол, не общался с другими детьми. Он просто не понимал их. Эти дети – озлобленные, брошенные, жестокие - казались ему маленькими дикими животными.

Иногда в приют приходили мрачные личности в чёрных доспехах. Их лица всегда были скрыты массивными треугольными шлемами. Прорези для глаз светились наводящим жуть алым сиянием. От одного их присутствия в жилах стыла кровь. Они забирали детей. Тех, кто помладше. Старших же – тех, кто покрепче – отбирали рекрутами в Имперскую академию. К счастью, Бо был слишком худым и поджарым. До него пока что никому не было дела.

Он подружился с маленькой семилетней девочкой. Аной. Защищал её от задир постарше. Играл с ней. Отдавал часть своего пайка. Но в одну ночь за ней пришли те, что в чёрных доспехах. Больше он её не видел.

После этого события Бо понял, что оставаться в приюте слишком опасно, и сбежал, всё ещё надеясь попытать счастья на улице. Но здесь приходилось прятаться от патрулей штурмовиков, мрачных фигур грабителей и доведённых до отчаяния, готовых на всё за кусок искусственного пайка отбросов общества.

Тёмная сторона большого города предстала перед Бо во всей красе. Он не был приспособлен к такой жизни. Не мог выжить в этом мире. Понимал, что дальше обманывать себя бессмысленно. Здесь другие правила игры, а он сделан не из того теста. Он – простой сельский паренёк, он даже воровать не умеет. На улицах слишком много имперцев, ещё больше – преступников и бездомных. Один неверный шаг, и его поймают. Отправят обратно в приют. Или в тюрьму, если он попробует украсть что-то. В конце концов ему легко и просто могут перерезать горло за пару износившихся ботинок.

Взвесив все «за» и «против», Бо решил покинуть город. Его подобрала миловидная девушка неизвестной расы. У неё была синяя кожа, длинные иссиня-чёрные волосы и очень красивые изумрудно-зелёные глаза. Она летала из города в город на небольшом грузовом флаере, похожем на тот, что был на ферме и использовался для перевозки фруктов на рынок. Бо быстро понял её мотив: она была против того, что вытворяла на Лотале Империя. Она пыталась убедить фермеров не продавать свои угодья, пытаться сопротивляться, бороться с массовым уничтожением традиционного ремесла.

Бо был очарован ею. И признался себе, что влюблён – той самой первой искренней юношеской любовью. Она такая красивая и сильная. Набравшись смелости, он сказал, что готов сражаться против Империи, что хочет помочь, что хочет остаться рядом с ней.

Её звонкий смех разбил ему сердце. Она провела ладонью по его волосам. Слегка взъерошила их. И резко оборвала его благородный порыв. Сказала, что он ещё слишком молод для таких подвигов. Она обещала, что подыщет для него жильё – новую ферму, где он будет в безопасности.

Они путешествовали вдвоём почти неделю. Из оставшихся местных фермеров никто не хотел принимать Бо. Возиться с чужим ребёнком в такое смутное время - себе дороже. Империя продолжала быстрыми темпами уничтожать сельское хозяйство на планете. Оставшиеся фермеры едва сводили концы с концами, некоторое работали себе в убыток. Чужой рот был никому не нужен.

Бо отчаялся. Он больше не желал быть обузой для прекрасной девушки, ведь она не воспринимала его всерьёз, а жизнь на чужой ферме его совсем не привлекала. Во время очередной ночёвки он сбежал. И снова остался совсем один. Но здесь, в степи, ему хотя бы было привычно. Он знал, как выживать в таких условиях.

Местность, в которой он оказался, находилась недалеко от столицы Лотала. Несмотря на остовы брошенных ферм, здесь ещё остались нетронутые плантации плодовых деревьев. Подходил конец лета. Созревшие джоганы были очень питательны. Он ел фрукты и пил воду из небольшой речушки, спускавшейся с гор. В течение месяца еды было хоть отбавляй, и погода стояла отличная – даже ночью было очень тепло.

В предгорье на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга находились два дома. Один из них – небольшая ферма с парой пристроек – был заброшен. Хозяева, по-видимому, в спешке покидали его. В подвале осталось даже немного запасов сухого пайка, который не успели растащить вездесущие лот-коты. Остаток лета Бо жил там.

Во втором доме – гораздо более богатом, красивом и вовсе не похожем на столь привычные фермы – всё ещё кто-то жил. Он был окружён высоким забором, периметр патрулировали грозного вида охранные дроиды. Они отгоняли ультразвуковыми пугалками любопытных лот-котов и прогоняли случайно оказавшихся здесь людей, которые осмеливались подойти слишком близко. Бо сунулся было туда, но в манипуляторе заметившего его дроида грозно застрекотал электрошокер. Знакомиться с ним не было никакого желания, и Бо решил, что безопаснее будет обходить этот странный дом стороной.

Но теперь… Лето закончилось. Хорошие времена прошли.

Джоганы давно отплодоносили, и вскоре прибыли уборочные дроиды, которые тщательно подчистили остатки урожая. После них остались лишь пустые поля и плантации. Изредка на земле попадались полусгнившие фрукты. Сухой паёк давно закончился. Заброшенный дом обнаружили и снесли имперцы. Но самое страшное – пришла осень, с каждым днём становилось всё холоднее и холоднее.

Слишком поздно Бо сообразил, что надо было остаться с той замечательной девушкой, путешествовавшей по Лоталу. Как-нибудь уболтать её взять его с собой. Она бы не бросила его…

Этим вечером он промок до нитки и дрожал, как пожелтевший лист мейлуранового дерева. Живот скрутило от голода. Облачко пара вырвалось изо рта.

Мрачные тучи нависли над полями. Мелкий дождь сменился сильным ливнем. Начинался шторм. Поднялся ураганный ветер, от которого к земле пригибались тонкие ветви немногочисленных деревьев.

Бо понимал, что здесь становится небезопасно. Он мог замёрзнуть насмерть или погибнуть от упавших веток. Даже лот-коты, предпочитавшие ближе к вечеру мышковать в траве, попрятались по норам. Пора было и ему найти безопасное убежище.

Без тёплых вещей и укрытия зиму в лотальской степи он не переживёт. Бо подумывал даже вернутся обратно в город. Там хотя бы можно было забиться в какую-нибудь вентиляционную шахту, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Здесь он умрёт если не от холода, так от голода.

Но сначала нужно укрыться от бури. Бо осмотрелся. С каждой минутой становилось всё темнее. Вечер перетекал в ночь. Вокруг были лишь опустевшие плантации и ни одного признака жилья. Кроме… того странного дома с дроидами-охранниками.

Разряд электрошокера? Или усиливающаяся буря?

Непростое решение.

Дроиды там не просто так. В том доме точно кто-то живёт. Может быть, те люди или инородцы сжалятся над ним и позволят переночевать до утра?

Тропу, которую протоптали уборочные дроиды, перегородило упавшее дерево. Бо пролез меж его ветвей и поспешил вперёд. В такую погоду путь занял гораздо больше времени. Темнота и сильный ветер мешали двигаться вперёд. Без звёзд было тяжело ориентироваться. Бо от души надеялся, что не сбился с пути.

К счастью, через некоторое время над ним вырос силуэт высокой стены. От холода Бо не чувствовал пальцев на руках и ногах, он сильно продрог и всерьёз опасался получить воспаление лёгких.

Бо не был в этих краях неделю или две и с удивлением заметил, что лампы у ворот не горели, а обычно подсвеченная стена теперь почти сливалась с тьмой. Очень странно. Он немного испугался. Пробираться в темноте к охраняемому дому – не самая лучшая идея. Но выбора у него не оставалось.

Прижавшись к основанию стены, Бо опасливо огляделся в поисках дроидов-охранников. Двое из них нашлись совсем неподалёку. Они лежали неподвижно, явно деактивированные. Как будто сломались или вышли из строя. А может их аккумуляторы не выдержали такой отвратительной погоды и быстро разрядились? Бо положил руку на холодный металл и к собственному удивлению нащупал на корпусе след от бластерного выстрела. Крифф! Кто-то уничтожил дроидов!

Беспокойство росло. А вместе с ним – неприятное предчувствие. Здесь явно произошло что-то нехорошее.

Собрав остатки сил, Бо подпрыгнул и кое-как перелез через стену. В небольшом саду он заметил ещё нескольких дроидов. Так же расстрелянных. Кто-то – грабитель или преступник - явно пытался попасть внутрь, и у него были серьёзные намерения.

Дверь дома, которая вела во внутренний двор, была сделана из стекла. Бо надеялся, что не придётся разбивать окно. После отключения дроидов система безопасности, скорее всего, тоже приказала долго жить. Дрожащей рукой он толкнул дверь. Та медленно отворилась, и Бо, споткнувшись о высокий порог, упал на твёрдый, деревянный пол.

Он заставил себя встать на колени и, плотно закрыв дверь, прислонился к ней дрожащим телом.

Слава Силе, спасён!

Внутри было тепло. И тихо. Ни одного постороннего звука, кроме яростного завывания ветра, да хлеставшего по стеклу ливня снаружи. Немного согревшись, он убрал мокрые волосы с лица и осмотрелся, ища что-нибудь похожее на щиток. К счастью, нужная дверца оказалась совсем рядом. Бо открыл её и поднял рубильник вверх, от души надеясь, что здесь есть электричество.

Через пару мгновений помещение залил мягкий свет. Бо обнаружил, что находится в небольшой гостиной, очень уютной и тёплой. Здесь царил образцовый порядок, если не считать ещё одного дроида, лежавшего на полу. Ох, и досталось бедняге! По сравнению с машинами в саду он был совсем маленьким. Его разбитый прямоугольный корпус лежал на прозрачных, острых осколках стекла. И, кажется, он тоже словил бластерный разряд.

Бо повернулся к стеклянной двери. В ней отражался его худой, жалкий силуэт. В животе заурчало, острое чувство голода завязало внутренности узлом. Что ж, если хозяева не вышли поприветствовать незваного гостя, значит, дом пуст.

Первым делом необходимо поискать еду. Стараясь создавать, как можно меньше шума, Бо пересёк гостиную и сразу же обнаружил кухню. В холодильнике он нашёл забытые остатки еды - овощи и фрукты уже не первой свежести, а в шкафах - несколько упаковок с крупами и тюбики. Дом явно покидали в спешке, большинство продуктов в холодильнике было нетронуто, а в раковине лежала грязная посуда.

Бо едва сдержался, чтобы не воскликнуть от радости. На одной из полок холодильника в контейнере лежали запечённые овощи. Настоящее сокровище после всех злоключений!

Этой ночью он, наконец-то, отогреется и поест по-человечески.

Что ж, судьба даже посреди шторма иногда преподносит самые неожиданные дары!


	2. Chapter 2

Ощущение сытости – самое приятное чувство в мире!

Опасаясь, что хозяева вот-вот появятся и вышвырнут его обратно на улицу, Бо торопливо ел, не потрудившись даже снять мокрую одежду.

В доме по-прежнему было тихо и пустынно. Сегодня удача на его стороне! Бо очень хотел бы остаться здесь на ночь и как следует выспаться в тепле. Но сперва надо осмотреть дом.

Коридор на первом этаже вёл в странную спальню. От одного её вида Бо стало не по себе. Он не решился пересечь порог, чтобы добраться до освежителя с ванной. Ему казалось, что там внутри живут приведения, которых лучше не беспокоить. Хотя, скорее всего, просто сработала давняя привычка. На старой ферме ему строго-настрого запрещалось входить в спальню своего хозяина. Здесь же он был гостем и так же не хотел оскорбить хозяев, которые могли появиться в любой момент.

Осторожно прикрыв дверь спальни, Бо направился вверх по лестнице. На втором этаже он обнаружил небольшой освежитель с душевой кабинкой и кафельным полом с подогревом.

Идеально!

Бо поскорее снял прилипшую к телу одежду и поднял ручку смесителя. Горячая вода смыла грязь с тела, стёрла следы долгого пребывания в полях. Он позволил себе немного понежиться под струёй воды, а после завернулся в широкое полотенце, чувствуя себя по-настоящему живым.

Так хотелось остаться здесь навсегда! В тепле и уюте.

Бо быстро отбросил эту мысль. В доме явно что-то произошло. Дроиды со следами бластерных выстрелов, осколки разбитого стекла… нет, отсюда надо уходить! Если его обнаружат имперцы, то могут обвинить в воровстве или, что ещё хуже, в том, что здесь случилось.

Он отдохнёт, поспит тут до утра, подождёт, пока уляжется буря, а затем поскорее покинет это место.

Последние несколько недель сильно измотали его, а после горячего душа мышцы расслабились настолько, что было тяжело стоять. Передвигаясь на нетвёрдых ногах, Бо кое-как смог спуститься в гостиную и рухнул без сил на мягкий диван.

***

Было ещё темно, когда Бо открыл глаза. Его разбудил глухой треск. Он подскочил на диване и испуганно уставился сквозь стеклянную дверь. Буря продолжала неистовствовать, но, несмотря на плотные дождевые облака, укрывавшие небо, снаружи уже занялся рассвет. И теперь можно было увидеть, что произошло. Мощный порыв ветра повалил крупное дерево в саду. К счастью, оно упало в противоположную от дома сторону. Его крупный ствол перегородил дорожку. Голые ветви продолжали колыхаться под порывами ветра.

Бо подхватил полотенце, служившее ему одеялом, и плотно завернулся в него. На стене он заметил мерцающую голограмму циферблата часов. Было раннее утро.

Он настороженно прислушался: в доме всё так же тихо.

Бо позволил себе расслабиться и сладко потянулся. Он не спал так крепко уже много месяцев. И наконец-то выспался.

Снаружи буря бушевала с такой силой, будто приближался конец света. Повсюду валялись крупные ветви деревьев, вырванные с корнем кусты, разбросанный садовый инвентарь. Бо облегчённо вздохнул. Там в полях он не пережил бы эту ночь.

Одежда, которую он оставил на тёплом полу наверху, почти высохла. Но покидать дом в такой ураган не было ни малейшего желания. Бо решил переждать. Вряд ли хозяева в ближайшее время вернутся. Скорее всего, дорогу завалило упавшими деревьями. Ни флаер, ни гравицикл, ни даже имперский бронетранспортёр не проедут сюда.

Бо приободрился. Он сможет остаться здесь ещё на один день. Отдохнуть, вдоволь поесть и хорошенько поспать. Тут безопасно.

Вернувшись на кухню, он на всякий случай собрал рюкзак. Уложил туда столько еды, сколько поместилось. Бо решил, что ничего другого не возьмёт. Он не вор! А еда всё равно рано или поздно испортится.

Днём стало чуть-чуть посветлее. Бо снова осмотрел дом, лишь в спальню опять не решился заглядывать. Несмотря на современный интерьер, роскошь и обилие мягкой мебели, тут было как-то пусто. Ни компьютеров, ни панели управления, ни даже намёка на какие-либо устройства, с которых можно было бы выйти в ГолоНет. Это показалось ему странным. В этом доме явно не фермеры жили. Скорее всего, кто-то из имперцев, о чём красноречиво говорили баннеры с круглыми эмблемами на стенах. Что же здесь произошло?

Устав бродить по дому, Бо плюхнулся на диван. Здесь было хорошо и спокойно, но… невероятно скучно. А Бо не привык сидеть без дела. Он привык выживать.

Взгляд упал на сломанного дроида в гостиной. Этот малыш был здесь не один. На кухне Бо обнаружил ещё одного дроида. Высокого, с антропоморфными чертами и блестящим серебристым корпусом. Протокольный дроид. В отличие от других дроидов, он не был повреждён. Бо видел таких только в голофильмах. Наверное, он очень дорогой. Включить его Бо не решился. Мало ли, как машина отреагирует на присутствие в доме чужака.

А вот тот маленький дроид…

Бо присел на ковёр и внимательно осмотрел корпус. Разряд бластера попал в аккумулятор. Бо положил дроида себе на колени и вздохнул, продолжая гадать, что же здесь произошло. Тел людей или инородцев он не видел. Значит, они в спешке покинули дом, оставив после себя уничтоженных дроидов.

Тонкие, мозолистые пальцы провели по маленьким колёсикам. Этот дроид безобиден. Бо видел и таких. Перед Днём Империи они мыли асфальт на широком проспекте, по которому затем прошла колонна военной техники во время парада. Штурмовики называли их дроидами-мышами.

Глаза Бо наполнились слезами. Что такого мог сделать этот малыш, раз его так хладнокровно расстреляли? И кто это сделал? Хозяин? Грабитель? Кто бы это ни был, он явно был очень рассержен на дроида. Бо поймал себя на мысли, что ему бы очень не хотелось пересекаться с этим человеком. Или нечеловеком...

Под завывания ветра ему почудились шаги. Казалось, будто этот некто вернулся. Бо помотал головой. Криффова игра воображения!

Он покрутил колёса и щёлкнул переключателем. Как и следовало ожидать, ничего не произошло. Дроид остался отключен.

Коль скоро Бо придётся сидеть здесь целый день, он решил попробовать починить малыша. К тому же он давно не держал в руках инструментов. Кстати, где они могли бы быть? В доме он не нашёл ничего подобного. Может быть они лежали в саду в подсобке или в подвале, вход в который, скорее всего, был с улицы? Но выходить наружу под ливень совсем не хотелось.

Бо решил импровизировать. Заглянув на кухню, он разжился столовыми приборами и принялся за дело. Ножом он смог открутить болты и снять поломанный прямоугольный корпус, под которым обнаружился Бо проверил процессор – вроде не задет – и громко присвистнул. Судя по запчастям, этот дроид устарел на добрый десяток лет. Как он вообще работал? Даже на старой ферме бывший хозяин не держал такой рухляди. Этот даже на металлолом бы не сгодился.

Бо задумался, стоит ли тратить на малыша время. Взгляд снова обратился к стеклянной двери. Буря и не думала утихать. Скучать, пялясь в потолок, или занять себя хотя бы таким не особо перспективным делом? Ответ очевиден. Тем более, что за малышом-дроидом явно хорошо ухаживали. Бо заметил, как тщательно почищены запчасти, смазана цепь, двигающая колёса. Похоже, этот дроид был здесь кем-то вроде домашнего любимца.

Он почесал макушку и вновь обшарил дом. Нужно было найти сменный аккумулятор и что-то, что могло бы заменить поломанный корпус. С протокольного дроида Бо снял стандартную батарею. Он не был уверен, хватит ли заряда, но попробовать стоило.

Пока он возился с внутренностями дроида-мыши, прошло довольно много времени. Уже было далеко за полдень, когда малыша удалось починить. Только вот новый корпус найти не получилось…

Бо занёс руку над выключателем. Что-то удерживало его. Вдруг, проснувшись, дроид-мышь проявит агрессию и захочет прогнать его. Подумав немного, Бо хитро улыбнулся. Несильного пинка по аккумулятору хватит, чтобы вырубить дроида, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Глубоко вдохнув, он щёлкнул выключателем. На материнской плате загорелась зелёная лампочка. Через пару секунд дёрнулись манипуляторы. Это движение было таким естественным, живым, похожим на потягушки живого существа, которое только-только просыпалось после долгого сна. Дроид невнятно пропиликал что-то.

Бо заулыбался, чувствуя гордость. У него получилось вернуть этого механического мышонка к жизни. Он точно смог бы работать в мастерской!

\- С возвращением, малыш! - поприветствовал он дроида.

Тот дёрнулся и крутанулся вокруг своей оси. Заметив Бо, он разразился громкой бинарной трелью. Судя по тону, явно требовал объяснить, что здесь произошло.

\- Тут никого нет, кроме меня. Ты ведь это хочешь узнать, так?

Бо немного понимал бинарный язык и сообразил, что дроид-мышь спрашивает про своего хозяина. Точнее, хозяйку. Малыш явно был очень взволнован и, не поверив Бо, проворно покатился по всему дому, призывно вереща. Бо закрыл уши руками, уж слишком громко распиликался дроид. Он немного волновался, вдруг батарея быстро разрядится от такой активности. Обидно будет, если дроид опять отключится, и вся работа пойдёт лот-коту под хвост. К счастью, малыш не проявил к нему враждебности. Это обнадёживало.

В желудке громко заурчало. Увлёкшись работой, Бо совсем забыл, что ничего не ел с самого утра. Довольный собой, но вскипятил воду и высыпал в миску пачку быстрорастворимого порошка. Через несколько минут содержимое загустело. Это был фруктовый кисель. Его запах сводил с ума. Бо вооружился ложкой и попробовал его на вкус: сладкий, немного покалывает язык, но очень питательный. По телу вместе с сытостью разлилось приятное тепло. Он много месяцев не ел горячей пищи.

Вылизывая остатки киселя с миски, Бо услышал негромкий скрип колёс. Дроид-мышь закатился на кухню. Бо был уверен, что если бы у дроида была голова, то он сейчас вовсю вертел бы ею туда-сюда. Ему было жаль малыша, уж очень жалобно тот пищал.

\- Если хозяйка бросила тебя, то не нужно горевать о ней.

Бо поджал губы. Он никогда не тосковал по родителям. Они бросили его. Просто оставили в дорожной пыли. Совсем маленького, беззащитного, завёрнутого в грязную пелёнку. Он хотел подбодрить малыша-дроида, но ответный бинарный писк удивил его.

\- Ты беспокоишься о ней? Ты хотел, чтобы она ушла отсюда? Покинула этот дом? Хмм… ты помог ей бежать?

Бо не смог до конца понять оживлённую трель дроида, но внезапно загадка этого странного дома прояснилась. Женщина, хозяйка дроида, сбежала ночью. Ей было плохо здесь. За ней пришли. Спаситель, расстрелявший всех охранных дроидов в саду. Хозяин был очень рассержен и выместил свою злость на маленьком дроиде-мыши, выстрелив в него из бластера.

\- Ты уже ничего не можешь сделать. Наверное, ты был отключен несколько дней. Потом пришёл я и починил тебя. Твоя хозяйка ушла. Ты сам хотел, чтобы она ушла, ведь так? Её здесь больше нет. Наверное, она уже далеко отсюда. Я уверен, она в безопасности.

Это как будто успокоило дроида. Бинарная трель смягчилась. Теперь он пищал довольно дружелюбно. Почти забавно. Дроид подъехал к Бо и уткнулся в ногу, словно домашний лот-кот. Длинные, похожие на плоскогубцы, манипуляторы схватили его за стопу.

\- Эй, зачем щиплешься?

Через пару мгновений дроид-мышь совершенно наглым образом стащил с его ног носки и был таков. Бо подскочил и побежал за ним. Этот старый кусок дюрастали совсем уже микросхемы попутал!

Дроид остановился — с достоинством, как показалось Бо, и оскорблённо пропиликал.

\- Ты хочешь почистить мою обувь? Но у меня… - он бросил тоскливый взгляд на старые, почти развалившиеся сандалии, лежавшие рядом с дверью, - больше нет обуви! Только эти носки. Отдай обратно! Ноги мёрзнут.

Дроид-мышь явно не видел разницы между носками и ботинками. Он снова запищал, отстаивая своё незыблемое право на чистку обуви. Бо покорно склонил голову и развёл руками.

\- Ну да, они так затвердели от грязи, что стали похожи на калоши. Ладно, хорошо! Если тебе неймётся, можешь постирать их.

Кто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти будет жаловаться на чистые носки? Ошеломлённый Бо вернулся на кухню, чтобы заварить найденный в шкафу каф. За спиной послышалась вопросительная трель. Хлопнув себя по лбу, Бо обернулся.

\- Хорошо. Я подумаю, как починить твой корпус.

Радостно вереща и размахивая носками, малыш умчался по своим делам. Бо налил в стакан горячую воду и, присев на стул, поймал себя на мысли, что он в жизни не встречал такого сумасшедшего дроида.


	3. Chapter 3

К вечеру буря немного утихла. Ливень прекратился. Бо приоткрыл дверь и поёжился. В воздухе пахло сыростью. Ветер дул ледяными порывами. Собрав всё мужество в кулак, он осмелился выйти наружу, чтобы взглянуть на повреждённых дроидов. Ноги сразу утонули в рыхлой почве. Стопы свело судорогой — он вышел во двор босиком.

Стиснув зубы и стараясь не обращать внимания на холод, Бо пошёл вперёд и осмотрел сад. После бури всё было завалено ветками и жухлыми листьями, а поперёк лежал ствол того самого упавшего дерева. Вскоре Бо удалось найти кое-что подходящее для замены корпуса дроида-мыши, и он поспешил вернуться в дом.

Грея ноги о тёплый пол, Бо решил остаться здесь ещё на одну ночь, переждать пока уляжется ветер. Утром он хотел отправиться либо обратно в столицу, либо в какой-нибудь небольшой городок ближе к морю. Куда-нибудь, где можно было бы перезимовать в тепле. А сегодня нужно помочь малышу-дроиду.

Бо вытер грязь с ног использованным полотенцем и очистил свою добычу. Дроид-мышь подкатил к нему и взволнованно запищал, увидев странную запчасть.

Бо улыбнулся. Он не мог оставаться равнодушным к воодушевлённому пиликанью своего нового приятеля.

\- Да, я нашёл кое-что для тебя.

Он положил на пол пластину из мягкого сплава дюрастали. Там в саду у него получилось отсоединить её от корпуса застреленного дроида-охранника. Пластина была великовата, но хорошо гнулась. Из неё Бо смог соорудить импровизированный корпус, который хотя бы на время защитит внутренности дроида-мыши.

Ах, если бы у него были инструменты… Как и в прошлый раз, пришлось воспользоваться столовыми приборами. Из кармана Бо достал несколько болтов, также принадлежавших дроиду в саду, и привинтил корпус к основанию дроида-мыши. Болты оказались слишком большими и едва влезли в разъёмы. Пластичный металл в некоторых местах пошёл волнами. Да, результат получился весьма неуклюжим, но лучше здесь и не придумаешь. Наверное, Бо застеснялся бы показать эту работу кому-нибудь ещё. И дроид это явно понимал. Но он был счастлив, заполучив новый корпус.

Плохо отремонтированный дроид лучше, чем деактивированный, или на ладан дышащий. Пыль, вода или песок могли нанести вред хрупким микросхемам. Бо гордился своей изобретательностью и, ввернув последний болт, похлопал малыша по новому корпусу.

Тот оживился и, сделав несколько кругов вокруг Бо, бодро выкатился из комнаты, чтобы через пару минут вернуться с чистыми носками, зажатыми в манипуляторах. Бо подхватил их и надел на ноги. Они казались теплее, мягче и даже как будто пушистее. На ткани почти не осталось следов грязи.

\- Спасибо.

Что ж, день удался! Бо смог хорошо отдохнуть, наелся вдоволь и теперь сидел на тёплом полу в чистых носках. Последний раз он чувствовал себя так хорошо, когда путешествовал с той синекожей женщиной-пилотом.

Дроид подкатил к нему и замер напротив – явно хотел что-то сказать.

\- Получилось не очень аккуратно. Прости. Мне пришлось позаимствовать пластину у твоего друга. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Бо знал, что дроиды воспринимали замену запчастей как должное, но он не мог перестать размышлять как человек. Он бы не хотел, чтобы ему пришили чужую ногу. Особенно, если это волосатая нога вуки…

В ответ раздался возмущённый писк.

\- Понял-понял! Они не твои друзья. Эти штуки держали твою хозяйку в плену.

Дроид издал два коротких писка. В его бинарном голосе чувствовалась тоска. Сердце Бо сжалось от боли. Он вспомнил о Нэне.

\- Ты скучаешь по ней.

Та женщина, наверное, была очень хорошей. Не перевелись ещё добрые люди в Галактике! Бо старался об этом не забывать. Всегда на жизненном пути попадался кто-то, кто протягивал ему руку помощи. Старая Нэна, которая вырастила его. Ана, с которой он играл в приюте. А однажды повар-родианец отдал ему остатки еды из кантины в конце дня и тем самым спас от голодной смерти. И конечно же, прекрасная синекожая женщина-пилот, которая вывезла его из столицы.

Наверное, маленький дроид-мышь тоже считал его хорошим человеком. Бо действительно хотел быть таким. Тем, кто не оттолкнёт слабого, а протянет руку и поможет подняться. Но сейчас он барахтался на самом дне. Выживал.

Усталость взяла своё. Бо поднялся, собираясь добраться до дивана и лечь спать.

\- Ты найдёшь нового хозяина, и он будет с тобой так же добр, как она. Никто больше не выстрелит в тебя из бластера. Не отчаивайся.

Бо заставил себя поверить в сказанные слова. Он выключил свет и лёг на диван. Дроид замер на несколько секунд, глухо пропиликал что-то и выкатился из гостиной. Наверное, отправился искать терминал для подзарядки. Бо закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о малыше.

Завтра он уйдёт.

Завтра они расстанутся.

***

За всю свою жизнь он так и не научился понимать живых существ. Да и не беспокоило его это. Ведь они – механические дроиды и существа из плоти и крови – совершенно разные. Он честно выполнял свои обязанности – функции, запрограммированные в микропроцессоре, задачи, вшитые в цифровой алгоритм. Он мог чинить что-то по мелочи, чистить разные поверхности, работать в связке с другими такими же дроидами.

Его память регулярно очищали, во избежание системных ошибок и перегрузки оперативной памяти. Но однажды, во время очередной «чистки», программа дала сбой. Он «забыл» свой номер – своё имя. Помнил лишь то, что он – дроид-мышь. Помнил свои функции. Знал, зачем ему нужны манипуляторы и щётки. И если бы он «забыл» об этом, его собраться быстро напомнили бы ему.

Никто не заметил изменений в маленьком дроиде. Но он принял сложное для такого простого искусственного разума решение. Он стал избегать «чисток». Он больше не хотел терять память. Ведь никто из живых существ так и не удосужился дать ему новое имя. Или вернуть старое. Он не знал, что может случиться с ним в следующий раз, не хотел, чтобы его отправили на перепрошивку!

Никому не было до него дела, и он прожил так много лет.

И вот, в какой-то момент у него появилась новая хозяйка. Она была трудолюбивой. Работала на том же заводе, где он чистил пол. Цепь на гусенице, двигающей колеса, сломалась, и его отнесли в подсобку к другим поломанным дроидам. Она нашла его, вытащила оттуда, починила цепь, смазала, почистила корпус от грязи. Она была добра к нему, забрала с собой с завода. Он считал, что должен её защищать.

И он защищал: агрессивно набрасывался с бинарной руганью на всех дроидов в этом новом доме. И однажды первый раз в жизни посмел излить свой гнев на другое живое существо – хозяина его хозяйки. Она, наконец, смогла уйти из этого дома. Дома, где была несчастна. А хозяин в порыве ярости выстрелил в него. Это было последнее, что он помнил.

Теперь хозяйка была свободна! А его вернул к жизни человеческий ребёнок, который оказался еще более потерянным и несчастным, чем она.

Он подключился к сети, чтобы зарядить аккумулятор, и даже смог восстановить системное время вместе с новым обновлением. Оказалось, что он был деактивирован ровно десять дней. Хозяйка, должно быть, уже далеко. Она не вернётся. И ему нет смысла оставаться здесь.

Искусственный разум размышлял, насколько позволяла простейшая микросхема. Он должен был озвучить слова и чувства, закодированные в последовательности нолей и единиц. Сказать всё этому мальчику: правдиво и честно. Ему нужен новый хозяин.

***

Бо проснулся до восхода солнца. Рюкзак был набит едой и чистой одеждой. Он нашёл пару походной обуви, новую, непромокаемую одежду и тёплую штормовку. Теперь ему не страшна непогода. Позавтракав, Бо почувствовал прилив сил. Он готов встретился с трудностями лицом к лицу и снова бороться.

Бо решил направиться к морю. Он надеялся найти там новый дом и уже прикидывал маршрут. Его мысли прервал жалобный бинарный писк. Маленький дроид-мышь подкатил к нему и уткнулся в ноги, будто ласковый лот-кот.

Бо улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, бывай. Может быть, твой новый хозяин принесёт инструменты и починит тебя как следует. Удачи, малыш!

Дроид вытянул манипулятор и потянулся к человеческой руке. Бо в изумлении опустил взгляд. Малыш пищал жалобно и настойчиво.

\- Нет, я не могу взять тебя с собой! Меня ждёт долгий путь. Твоя батарея не выдержит столько времени. Я ведь не вор. Я не твой хозяин.

Дроид-мышь указал манипулятором на рюкзак и укоризненно пискнул. Бо скорчил обиженную гримасу.

\- Да, в этом смысле ты прав. Но… это другое. Мне нужна еда! Она помогает мне ммм… восстанавливать энергию. Так же как ты заряжаешь свой аккумулятор. Овощи ведь всё равно испортятся здесь, - он присел на корточки и погладил дроида по корпусу. – Ты ведь чья-то собственность. Ты должен остаться здесь, пока твой хозяин или хозяйка не вернутся.

Дроид грустно прощебетал бинарной трелью, напомнив, что его хозяйка ушла, и теперь он сам решает, с кем ему быть.

Бо раздражённо выдернул руку из манипулятора и решительно вышел из дома. Небо очистилось, солнце медленно поднималось из-за гор. Нельзя терять драгоценное время, световой день становился короче. Кроме того, тот злой хозяин мог в любой момент вернуться и поприветствовать Бо выстрелом из бластера, приняв его за вора.

Дроид-мышь был настойчив. О, Сила, да почему же эта жестянка такая упрямая? Шёл бы полы помыл!

Так ведь нет! Дроид покатился за ним. Выкатился из дома на траву, покрытую инеем. Каким-то образом протиснулся сквозь узкую щель в воротах, пока Бо перелезал через забор, и упорно катился по неровной поверхности. Он не был приспособлен для таких условий. Его место – длинные коридоры завода или гладкий пол космического корабля, а не заваленная ветками и жухлыми листьями грязная дорога. Он старался не отставать, что-то негромко пиликал, наверное, чертыхался на своём бинарном языке, но упорно катился за Бо.

Мальчик старался не обращать внимания на упрямого дроида, но спустя час сдался. Колёса дроида заскрипели, забуксовав в серой грязи, в цепи застряли мокрые листья. Бо присел на корточки и прикоснулся к корпусу. Горячий. Тяжёлый путь сильно нагрузил батарею.

Солнце освещало бесконечные поля, согревая их остатками осеннего тепла, и иней на дороге стал постепенно таять. Дальше начиналась очередная плантация, и дорога терялась в поваленных стволах плодовых деревьев. Малыш-дроид просто не проедет здесь.

Смирившись, Бо снял рюкзак и бросил его на землю.

\- Ладно. Уговорил. Иди сюда.

Дроид присмирел и пропищал благодарность. В его бинарной речи слышались нотки облегчения. Бо знал, что теперь дроид точно не сможет вернуться назад и, скорее всего, просто потеряется в глуши или утонет в грязи.

Бо перепаковал рюкзак. Так, чтобы освободить немного места, и уложить дроида внутрь. Корпус залез лишь наполовину. Нести его будет неудобно, но Бо знал, что справится. Бывало и тяжелее. Надо просто идти дальше.

Бо зпонимал, что к вечеру будет жалеть об этом. Таскать с собой дроида весь день... Плечи и спина не скажут ему спасибо. Но, может быть, в конце пути он сможет найти мастерскую, где будут инструменты и необходимые запчасти. Он обязательно починит малыша! Когда придёт время, рядом будут как минимум две руки, которые смогут ему в этом помочь.

Две механические руки.


End file.
